


But That Ryan Had So Much Love, He'd Wanna Kiss You All The Time.

by Ryan_Ross_s_thighs



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ryden is still real dont touch me i am in emotional pain, Smut, They're so cute together i can't, nothing graphic really, otp, sort of, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Ross_s_thighs/pseuds/Ryan_Ross_s_thighs
Summary: What really happed in Cape Town.





	But That Ryan Had So Much Love, He'd Wanna Kiss You All The Time.

**Author's Note:**

> You have 'Kaleidoscope Eyes' and 'The Calendar' to thank for this one.

They both had a couple of drinks, but to say that either of them had been completely shit-faced drunk would be extremely excessive. 

Him, Brendon, Spencer, and Jon were all blessed with the luxury of having to share a hotel room with one another, two to a bed. Spencer and Jon were out doing God knows what, while him and Brendon had just gotten back from the vineyard, which had been so surprisingly beautiful that it was almost classified as astounding. He thought that everything was just perfect in that moment. The conversation that they had engaged in was enough to leave a small smile seemingly permanently etched onto Ryan's face, and a familiar enlightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He was about to go and clean all of the make up from his face, but Brendon approached him again, and they ended up talking until the sun disappeared from view, allowing for only the illumination of the moon to be visible through the beige colored drapes. 

A conversation, that's all it is, or so he had assumed, an in depth one. Conversations can morph into something else if you give it a little nudge, something tht might just alter everything in only the span of a couple of seconds. And when Brendon kissed him, he wasn't sure how to react to it. It wasn't the first time, but every time it happened he'd find himself at a loss for words, or movement, for that matter, because he wasn't quite sure what it had meant, or if it had meant anything at all. But as awkward and confused as he was, he responded to it, with just the right mix of passion and uncertainty. His only mistake was letting it esculate, allowing it to get more heated than he had intended.

Before he could even fully assess the situation, before what wad actually going on could click, it was a full on make-out session, and Brendon's hands were carding through his hair, he had shut his eyes, and now what had began as an innocent peck was something more hungry and demanding. By now, he was just letting it happen. 

But then he felt his back hit the mattress and Brendon was overtop of him, the feeling of his soft, warm lips disappearing and a new row of kisses being planted along the crevice of his jawline. The more of his clothes that Brendon would remove, the redder his face would become and a new frenzy of thoughts would race throughout his mind faster than he could process or confirm. He's being kissed everywhere, and eventually his thoughts cleared up, and Brendon was all that he could focus on; his hands, his eyes, his smile, his body; God, he's fucking perfect.  
The way he looked up at him had really said something; his eyes resembled fucking kaleidoscopes, no random collection of shapes, mind you, but instead, an endless sequence of emotion; his eyes almost sparkled. 

Somewhere along the line, Ryan made some stupid, suggestive joke about milk, causing them both to laugh.  
But when he's stripped of his remaining clothes, and Brendon's asking him: “Is this okay?” It allowed for a new form of trust to be introduced, and he wasn't sure what to say at first, so he just nodded slowly, but when Brendon called him beautiful and made it sound genuine, his face was so flushed that his head almost felt heavy. 

He insecurely covered his face with his hands, laughing nervously “Don't call me that.” 

Brendon brushed Ryan's hands away, assuring him that it was true as he planted a kiss to the corner of Ryan's mouth. It doesn't matter where, but whenever Brendon so much as touches him or smiles down at him it only adds to his increasing excitement and nervousness. He touches Ryan like he's fragile and Brendon's afraid to break him.  
And from there it was something slower paced and gentle, the two of them exploring each others bodies, exchanging loving glances and kisses and Brendon asking him if he was doing okay. But it wasn't just 'okay,' it was perfect; he felt safe and loved and just about everything in between, and the way that Brendon was making him feel was almost indescribable. It was something so new to him that it almost scared him.

All that he could smell was clean sweat and whatever Brendon used to style his hair with, but it was somehow intoxicating. And the noises that Brendon made caused him to fall in love all over again, because he'd come to the realization that he didn't just like him, it wasn't middle school crush type of thing. No, he fucking loved him. He tried to surpress his own breathy moans and noises because he was feeling insecure, but when he let little ones escape, Brendon's eyes would immediately flicker to meet his and while he felt slightly intimidated by it, a collection of different and new emotions were hitting him all at once; euphoria, happiness, love, and a numerous amount of others, and it was almost overwhelming, almost created a new emotion entirely; he didn't even know that he was crying until Brendon was brushing the tears away with his thumb. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Brendon asked calmly. 

Ryan shook his head, insisting that he was okay. He wanted him to do everything that he was doing. It was a feeling that introduced itself in waves and generously radiated throughout his entire body, making him feel a bit warm and making his whines and surpressed moans ring louder, and then he's the one begging for Brendon not to stop, choking back a sob because he feels so in sync with everything. Everything just became better and felt more intense from there, and in the end resulted in him laying comfortably enveloped in Brendon's arms, receiving gentle kisses to his nose and forehead while they laid together in the complete silence which accommodated for the words that may have been left unspoken forever, them thriving in the cool air and taking in the comforting presence of each other.


End file.
